En la puerta
by Xris
Summary: La desgracias nos abre los ojos, y solo la voluntad nos hará luchar por el amor perdido. Mi primer ROYAI, una historia muy triste, please reviews.


Hola!!Este es mi primer Royai, espero que les guste, les puedo decir que será una historia algo triste y dramática, pero bueno tal vez cambie el final porque… ¿a quien no le gusta el final feliz?

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiguita del alma, **Al Shinomori**, es como mi hermanita, que me ha ayudado y apoyado en mis momentos tristes, me ha regalado el gran tesoro de su amistad y me alentó a escribirlo. A **Vale-chan**, que su increíble dedicación me ha inspirado (no puedo publicar tan seguido como ella pero no tardaré) y agradezco su amistad de corazón. Y a **Lady Scorpio** una gran amiga quien me ha apoyado en mis otros fics y de la cual espero con ansias la continuación de High School!!!.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para esta historia jeje.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios…

* * *

**En la puerta**

_**By Xris**_

Capitulo 1

**El Heroe**

_**Mientras la eternidad de un alma no pierda la voluntad...**_

El sonido de varios disparos cruzaron el viento, pero ya eran esporádicos, y después de varias horas de explosiones, proyectiles, polvos y gritos… ahora el silencio era señal que la guerra cesaba… la rebelión estaba rodeaba… pronto todo terminaría.

Con el seño fruncido observaba el resultado del poder, el poder en manos equivocadas. No podía engañarse así mismo, no había manos correctas para dominar el poder… el poder corrompía y la justicia es tan efímera que solo existe en un lado de la moneda.

Él había luchado, con pasión, alma e inteligencia… resolvería todo sin violencia ni perdidas en ambos bandos se prometió así mismo… pero cuando el Ángel de la muerte es el principal invitado a la mascarada que representaba la guerra, no se le puede desairar. Cuando el primer cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo un silencio cubrió el campo de batalla y el tiempo se detuvo por pocos segundos, el preludio de la muerte.

Era tan difícil pelear con un grupo de enemigos que se escondían en todas partes, tomando como rehenes a mucha gente inocente que habitaban tranquilamente sus casas antes que la resistencia llegara a arrebatar su ciudad y la convirtiera en un campo de batalla, eran tanta gente inocente por salvar.

Después de días de conflicto, y de resultados fallidos para consolidar la paz, el Estado Mayor decidió mandar más tropas... lo cual significaba una masacre segura. Ciudad Central estaba demasiado cerca, lo cual significaba que no tardarían las tropas en llegar.

-No… ya no más pesadillas- se dijo el General de Brigada Roy Mustang con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla. Si su objetivo se nubló cuando la primera vida fue cobrada, por lo menos lucharía por salvar a los más posibles y regresaría la tranquilidad a la ciudad a los habitantes de ésta. Definitivamente no sería otro Ishbal.

Tenía que actuar antes que llegaran los refuerzos y de que la situación se le fuera de las manos porque si de algo estaba seguro es que no se permitiría sentirse culpable.

En pocas horas organizó un ataque sorpresa, donde incluían a sus hombres leales y el mismo por supuesto, para encontrar donde se encontraba el líder de la rebelión, y acabaría todo antes que llegaran los refuerzos de Central y el campo de batalla se convirtiera en el propio infierno.

Un simple creador de estrategias o el mismo tejedor del destino podría ser Roy Mustang, ya que cuando puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del provocador del conflicto, teniendo éxito con su perfecto plan, nadie dudaba que fuera más que un humano… era un héroe.

Un héroe, ahora todos lo llamaban así, sin duda sería condecorado y recibido con grandes honores en Central, un halago mas para su inagotable ego y un terrón de azúcar para el bocado amargo de la muerte.

La lluvia… la lluvia gris y lenta no se hizo esperar. Como en todo final de batalla el cielo se ensombrecía en luto, lloraba las muertes inocentes y sin sentido. Enfriaba la furia de las almas, escondía las lágrimas y enmudecía los gritos de dolor.

La lluvia sanaba… y limpiaba el suelo de los pecados del hombre.

Roy caminaba en el campo de batalla, analizando la magnitud de la ofensiva… ¡se pudo evitar el conflicto hablando!... pero muchos oídos son sordos y bocas mudas, solo ven la verdad cuando sus cuerpos son perforados por las balas y su pueblo se queda sin piernas ni brazos para pelear.

Las nauseas lo amenazaban cada vez que veía sus botas cruzar por charcos escarlatas. La lluvia limpiaba las calles y diluía la sangre… pero eso jamás será suficiente para cubrir la mancha de la culpa.

Las ligeras gotas de agua que empapaban su ropas ya estaban alcanzando su piel, sentía como el frío entraba lentamente en su cuerpo como dagas hasta sus huesos, la humedad helaba el alma… la humedad y el dolor.

Cada paso que daba lo horrorizaba, pero aun no era tiempo para cerrar los ojos, dar la vuelta y empezar a olvidar. Tenía que presenciar los resultados de la lucha, ayudar heridos, rescatar a los sobrevivientes, buscarles un nuevo hogar, reagrupar tropas, atrapar a los rebeldes que aun quedaban libres y que salían en desesperados intentos a atacar y morir en el proceso… ellos lo llamaban venganza, para Roy solo era suicidio.

La desesperanza se olía en los cuerpos caídos, y la satisfacción en aquellos aun estaban sedientos de sangre… los soldados. Algunos aun extasiados con la victoria querían más, querían seguir luchando y alcanzar la gloria, perforando cuerpos enemigos con balas de egocentrismo y poder. Esos hombres que festejaban pisoteando al enemigo, los cuales solo eran un bulto de huesos ahora pero antes de perder el calor eran una persona como ellos, no tan diferente, con vida y ambiciones, con miedos y sueños… una discrepancia en la forma de pensar y la debilidad ante el ejercito les habían hecho merecedores de la muerte. Sobre seres humanos con errores como todos, sobre casi hermanos ellos bailaban su victoria… ¿Por qué no lo veían¿Por qué no entendían su dolor?

Un grupo de soldados que celebraban la victoria vieron al General quien pasaba cerca de ellos y con gran alegría lo aclamaron. Roy, que era seguido por Falman y otros oficiales que buscaban heridos en el lugar, sufrió de sentimientos encontrados. Ahora los oficiales lo admiraban, lo que siempre deseaba, después de todo gracias a su plan la batalla había llegado a su fin y los soldados vivían y regresarían a salvo a su casa. Pero eran tanto victimas como asesinos, no podía juzgarlos por la felicidad de sobrevivir, pero los juzgaba por no sufrir la caída del prójimo o de la sangre con la que ahora sus manos estaban manchadas.

Pero…las manos de Roy también estaban manchadas, ni sus impecables guantes blancos de ignición lo salvaban de tal culpa. Y el dolor y arrepentimiento dentro de él jamás serían suficientes para redimirlo. Miró a los soldados e inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo el reconocimiento que tenían hacia él, no podía culparlos ya que seguían órdenes… pero ¿podrían tener más respeto antes sus propias victimas?

Sacudió su cabeza y con la mano frotó su cien, es algo que ya no quería pensar ya que sentía que el azul del uniforme militar comenzaba a ser tan desagradable para él como el color rojo de la sangre en el suelo.

Respiró profundo, intentando ignorar el fétido olor a pólvora y muerte.

De pronto al levantar la vista se encontró con algo que le heló la sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a varios metros frente de él. La incredulidad ante el espectáculo le hizo un nudo en la garganta que impidió que su voz saliera en un grito.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, con algunas heridas al parecer no de gravedad, se lograba poner de pie con dificultad. Y frente a él dos oficiales lo observaban sin intención de ayudarle. El hombre hizo algunos ademanes, parecía rogar por su vida… lo cual concluyo al arrodillarse frente a uno de los oficiales. Y segundos después, uno de los oficiales levantaba su pistola y la colocaba frente al hombre.

Roy al darse cuenta de la situación corrió pero la distancia era grande… y la pequeña esperanza se desvaneció cuando un estallido cruzó el aire, y el cuerpo del hombre caía sin vida.

Otra vida que se le iba, pero el dolor iba más allá de una perdida… era una traición. La rabia supero al dolor, y se apresuró violentamente a donde estaban los soldados. Y sin pensar con una mano tomó el arma del agresor y con la otra le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Mustang respiraba con dificultad, como si la rabia hiciera más denso el aire su alrededor, sus ojos ardían en furia y decepción a la vez. El cuerpo de Roy temblaba al intentar contener la explosión de furia dentro de él. Gritando desde su interior con cólera, y observando al asesino quien lo miraba con ojos desorbitados no atino más que preguntar…

-¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAZ MATADO?! …¿Por qué haz asesinado a un inocente Hawkeye?!!!!...-

* * *

**-Notas de Xris-**

Bueno esto fue el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios. Es un Royai que tenia tiempo que me rondaba la cabeza, lo publique para que me dejara de atormentar jajaja pero continuaré también con los de Shaman King, lo prometo.

Nos vemos pronto

Cuídense mucho

**Xris**


End file.
